Snowfall
by p0ck3tf0x
Summary: It was cold outside, but then again, it was winter. A blizzard had rolled in overnight and coated the prairies in a foot of glistening, sparkling snow. Civilization ground to a halt with stalled cars and closed shops and cancelled school buses… And Prussia was enjoying every minute of it.


_Synopsis: It was cold outside, but then again, it was winter. A blizzard had rolled in overnight and coated the prairies in a foot of glistening, sparkling snow. Civilization ground to a halt with stalled cars and closed shops and cancelled school buses… And Prussia was enjoying every minute of it._

_Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither do any of the countries mentioned. Get back to me after 'World Domination Phase 3' is complete._

___The image attached was drawn by MapleVogel. She has done quite a few pieces for my stories and I love each and every one of them. I have her permission to use it as a cover illustration. Thank you!_

**Snowfall**

"Mush! Mush!"

"I am going to kill you…" Canada mumbled under his breath. Prussia jerked on the reigns of the toboggan with a feral grin.

"Onwards, noble steed!"

It was cold outside, but then again, it was winter. A blizzard had rolled in overnight and coated the prairies in a foot of glistening, sparkling snow. Civilization ground to a halt with stalled cars and closed shops and cancelled school buses.

And Prussia was enjoying every minute of it.

"Seriously. I'll do it. You would be surprised how versatile an icicle is..."

"Ah, c'mon."

"The weapon melts too. It's a victimless crime. Except for the victim, of course."

Prussia tugged on the reigns again with a pout and a whimper. Canada cackled and the sound carried over the hush. He jerked the toboggan forward.

"Now, you're scaring me," Prussia said, shivering from the cold or something else.

"Good." His boots crunched in the snow as he walked. "Then show some respect to the man dragging your ass home."

"I respect you!"

"Mmhmm."

"I do!" Prussia crossed his arms over his chest. Canada was indeed 'dragging his ass home' but only because Prussia had lost one of his boots when he jumped into a snowdrift. The two of them had been tobogganing at the local park when Prussia decided to show off some of his awesome skills.

It turns out that doing a backflip off the swingset into a snowdrift was not as awesome as he envisioned. It had taken Canada five minutes to dig him out and when he did, his right boot was missing.

And his foot was cold.

Canada had sighed, then chuckled, then burst into uncontrollable laughter at his expense. He wrapped his foot in his scarf and bundled him onto the toboggan with a kiss.

The best part was that Prussia had a wonderful view of his rear in the meantime. It could certainly be worse.

"We should have hot chocolate when we get home."

"And by 'we', you mean…?"

"That you should make me hot chocolate when we get home."

"I figured as much," Canada sighed. Prussia grinned and pulled on the reigns lightly, testing the tension.

"But I'll make you something even better."

"A sandwich?"

"If that's what you kids are calling it these days…"

Canada chuckled.

"Oh, _that_ kind of treat. Well, that changes things."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Prussia tugged on the rope between him and the blonde and managed to catch Canada off balance. He tumbled backwards with a yelp and landed in his lap. Prussia leered down at him.

His cheeks and nose were pink because he had sacrificed his scarf to keep the other nation warm. His eyelashes were frosted and highlighted his soft lavender eyes. His hair was escaping his 'toque' in wisps and waves and he was beautiful.

Canada raised one of his mittens to Prussia and Prussia kissed the back of his wool covered hand like the gentleman he was not. Canada flushed even darker and Prussia revelled in the colour. The two of them could be nude and covered in maple syrup and Canada would not waver but a gentle touch could send him over the edge. It was the simple gestures that got to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I _do_ respect you," Prussia stressed the point by kissing the tip of his nose.

"I know."

"And I promise to keep you warm tonight."

The corners of his eyes crinkled as Canada laughed in delight. The sound echoed through the trees and startled a lone chickadee. Their neighbours were snowed in and the streets were quiet; the world was theirs and painted white just for them.

"I'll hold you to that."

Prussia leaned forward to kiss him on his chapped lips and seal the deal.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_This piece is not terribly long but it did not need to be. I may or may not have referenced some of my other pieces in this but shhh. This is just a bit of fluff to get me into the spirit of working on any one of my many other projects. There are a lot of them… As you all know… I might just try to work on Inspired in the meantime. Any progress is good, right?_

_Um, yes, we just had a blizzard here. About a foot. And yes, I was snowed in. Which lead to this._

_I am still alive! Barely. I am not able to reply to reviews right now but I appreciate every one of them. Love!  
_


End file.
